Another Chance
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Something is up with the youngest Odinson. Why was he unconscious in a field during a storm? And why is he calling Odin "All Father"? Time-Travel, completed but open for continuation with enough motivation.
"Darling? What is it?" Odin asks, looking to his wife and queen in worry. Something had been bothering her since dinner, premonitions came and past fairly quickly so usually he left her to work them out on her own, but none had eluded her, and froze her face in worry as long as it did this night. Lightning flashes in the sky as rain begins pouring from the heavens.

"I am not sure, my king." She says from her position in front of the window beside their bed. "Yggdrasil…seems anxious." She says attempting to put her feelings into words.

"Come to bed, Darling." He says patting the pillow beside him. "If it is nothing dangerous, I am sure things will work themselves out in time."

"I am not sure…' she thinks to herself as she lay to rest, 'that this feeling is not dangerous…' It takes her far longer than usual to fall asleep.

-LOKI-

The king and queen are awoken early the next morning by one of their guards.

"Your Royal Highness'…" He begins meekly, wishing not to be the bearer of bad news.

"What is it?" Frigga demands awake instantly.

"Prince Loki has been taken to the healing room…he was found unconscious this morning in the fields, soaked to the bone…" Both parents are up and out of the room before he can speak another word, thus it isn't until much later they are told of the indecipherable runes that were drawn in the dirt around him, or the rumors that now surround the youngest member of their family.

-LOKI-

Loki awoke with a groan. He hadn't felt this utterly thrashed since the last time that green monster decided he was a puny god and threw him around a bit.

"Brodir…" A voice whispered somewhere to his right. He freezes. If that was Thor, then he had been captured. He probed his senses trying to figure out just where he was. The smell was clean, but not antiseptically, like a human hospital. It actually brought back older memories of the Healing Rooms back on Asgard. But no, Thor wouldn't have-his eyes opened in slight panic. His mother was seated next to him, one of his hands gripped tightly in her own. For one moment she was the sole focus of his attention, how-how could she be sitting here like this after all that had happened? Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of her worried expression. The hand on her shoulder drew his attention next. He followed the arm up its length to his fa-the All-Father. It took Loki a moment to decipher the emotions within his expression: worry first and foremost, followed by relief and mild exasperation, several emotions he did not expect to see directed towards him. Their gaze held, Loki's confused, Odin's relieved until Thor's softly whispered "Brodir' caught his attention. He turned his head to the right and froze. Thor looked so-so young! And then it all came crashing back to him: the artifact, Chronos appearing, heeding his summons, the pact set in blood and runes more ancient than the oldest he used for magic. He was back. He closed his eyes for a moment, hardly able to believe the reality he was now perceiving. All of this happened within the span of a few seconds as they passed by and Loki took a few extra to gather his wits. His mother and the All Father exchanged a glance.

"Loki, my son." Frigga begins, being the closer of the two to this child. "What happened? We found you out in the fields after a storm like no other we have seen! We were so worried!"

"It was…" he begins, gathering his thoughts cautiously. "I know not. I was asleep in my chambers as far as I was aware until I awoke here." He says locking eyes with her, telling the shorter version of the truth. He had been asleep in his chambers-on Midgard-when the artifact and Chronos brought him here from his dreams. 'I-I wish to do things over' he had answered and Chrono's grin had widened. 'God of Chaos, your wish shall be granted. But be warned. HE is now your destiny, Loki.'

"Loki, dear," Frigga calls, face pinched in worry. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, mother." He says sitting up. "I'm quite alright. Unless…have the healers discovered something?" He asks feigning anxiety.

"Oh no dear. Your father and I worry is all." His eyes meet the All Father's for an instant before Thor gets his attention again.

"Well then, brother, perhaps if you are feeling up to it we could have a friendly spar?"

A glance back at his mother and the All father confirms his usual answer will have him confined to this bed for a week. "If you insist." Loki agrees, watching as Thor's face lights up.

-LOKI-

Loki soon found himself but scant days away from Thor's coronation without a better plan than his first. He made his way to that frosty realm in disguise and arranged for a few frost giant minions to use the hidden paths into the castle on Thor's big day. As much as he loves his Brother, and by the Gods how he does, Thor still needed that banishment to Earth to mature him into a worthy King of Asgard. This time however there would be no grand unveiling, no Odin Sleep for the All Father and no reason for any of the warriors to mistrust him beyond their usual Loki-scorn.

-LOKI-

"Hmm…" The All-Father mutters under his breath as he stares into the middle distance.

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" Frigga asks.

"It is…Loki." She looks up at him in alarm. "Nothing serious, I hope." He says allaying her fears. "It's just…have you noticed any differences in him?"

"Like what exactly?"

"The way he speaks perhaps?"

"No, he's as polite as always.

"He calls me All-Father more and more of late." Frigga raises a brow. "I could not honestly tell you the last time he's simply called me 'Father'."

"Perhaps he's just growing up, dear."

"Perhaps you are right, Darling."

-LOKI-

"All Father, we must speak with you urgently." Sif says approaching the throne.

"Yes, Lady Sif?" He says, standing as they kneel.

"We would like to ask that you end Thor's banishment."

"To what end?"

"Your Majesty?" She asks, shocked.

"There is hope for Thor. His banishment is not intended to last an eternity…he is vain, greedy, and cruel. None of those are traits of a worthy king of. I have had him banished for a reason, Lady Sif. It is my hope that amongst Midgardians he might learn humility, selflessness and mercy. I will not undo an act that is for the betterment of Asgard.

"But my king-"

"No. That is all."

"Very well."

-LOKI-

"Mother?" Loki asks approaching her seated form.

"Yes, my son?"

"Might I be permitted to visit Thor on Midgard?"

"Your father would disapprove."

"The All-Father needn't know."

"And somehow I get the feeling I needn't know either, son, yet you ask?"

"I figured you might approve…"

"Very well, keep yourself hidden from Heimdall." Loki pauses in surprise.

"Of course mother."

-LOKI-

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you…"

"What's happened? Tell me…is it Jotenheim? Let me explain to father-"

"Father is dead. I'm sorry, Thor…"

-LOKI-

"How is he?" Odin asks strolling up to the All-Seeing Gate Keeper.

"Well, my King. I do believe he has learned his lesson. Were he to try for Molnir I'm certain it would heed his call. But it seems he is content with his punishment."

"Then we must give him a reason to call for it."

-LOKI-

"My friends, I have never been happier to see you, but you should not have come."

"We're here to take you home."

"You know I can't go home. My father is…dead because of me. And I must remain in exile."

"Thor…your father still lives…"

"W-what are you saying?"

"Where have you heard such nonsense?"

"Loki-"

"Came here? But we are the first permitted to see you by the All-Father, he said so himself."

"Then my brother-"

"Lied to you, Thor."

"But why?" He asks, honestly hurt.

-LOKI-

"Loki, my son."

"You asked to see me, All-Father?"

"I need your help with something."

-LOKI-

"But why?" Their thoughts are interrupted by a cold wind that gives them all chills.

"What is that?" Sif asks looking around warily.

"I know not, my friends. It never becomes this cold, never even close, even at night…tis most strange."

"Thor!" Jane calls, bursting into the room. "Thor! There's-There's these monster! Destroying the town!" She pants out of breath sudden screams are heard. The warriors share a look.

"Let's go!" They follow Thor out of the building onto the streets. There, frost giants stroll up the streets freezing everything in their path.

-LOKI-

"I know, Loki, that it was you who let the frost giants into the castle before your brother's coronation." Odin says staring down at his son.

"All-Father, I-" Loki starts, stiff in shock. This wasn't part of his plan! He can't get thrown out of Asgard! He needs his brother and the Asir to bring Him down!

Odin watches as the shock and panic bleed across his son's eyes. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting, the sheer flight-or-fight response rapidly giving way to a hopeless despair far deeper than fear of retribution. He wonders deeply at its cause.

"You know your brother far better than I do, and for that I am grateful." He laughs internally as all that panic grinds to a halt in sheer confusion. "But I believe it is time for Thor to return home. He has seemed to learn his lesson well, but I have one more test for him, of which I require your silver tongue to make it bear fruit. Should you help me I will ignore your treason, so long as there is never again another breach in security."

"You are a most gracious king, All-Father. I am yours to command." He says, bowing deeply, hiding his relief at the ruling.

-LOKI-

"Thor Odinson." A frost giant growls mid-battle. Thor was doing his best to keep the Midgardians safe, ushering them away and into buildings as his friends fight the fiends off. "We are only here for you." It continues as the battle pauses around them. "Come with us and we will let your little friends live." Thor meets its eyes and sees honesty in them.

"Very well…" He says, coming out from the last building. "You will let my friends go and leave Midgard without further damage done."

"Yes, son of Odin." Thor nods despite his comrades protests. Two giants approach him, grabbing both of his arms tightly, careful not to freeze-burn him. Quickly he is surrounded by giants. Just as he is about to turn around a small frost giant throws a spear of ice at Lady Sif and Lady Jane. Thor becomes enraged. Molnir comes to his call and the fighting breaks out anew. The frost giants retreat, dragging the small one with them.

-LOKI-

"My king! The plan was perfect! We had the golden son in your grasp! But he!" The frost giant spits, gesturing to the runt that had attacked against orders. "Ruined everything! He attacked after we had him! Throwing Odinson into a rage!"

"Shapeshifter…" Laufey mutters looking the small giant over.

"Yes," Loki replies easily, unconcerned with the arms gripping him tightly. "But the problem with your assumptions is that…this is my true form.  
Laufey's eyes widen as they take in the detailed marking adorning his skin.

"My son?" Laufey asks in surprise. "…I thought you were dead…"

"Did you mourn?" Loki asks with a wicked grin.

"No…but I do now." He whispers as Loki vanishes among the branches of Yggdrasil, leaving Laufey to his thoughts.

"Loki Odinson is to be treated with the utmost respect." Laufey demands after a while.

"Why my Lord?"

"He is my son, my first born…my heir." After he abandoned Loki to that temple he'd been unable to conceive another child…and now he knew why the gods had cursed him so. He had a runt-for-a-giant, otherwise perfectly healthy and strong son. Now he just had to convince his son to take his proper place with people of his own kind…

AN:/So yeah. Time Travel+Loki= this story. Hope it was halfway decent. Let me know what you think of it in a review!


End file.
